bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Yotsugi Ononoki
Yotsugi Ononoki (斧乃木 余接, Ononoki Yotsugi) is an emotionless human corpse tsukumogami and the shikigami familiar of Yozuru Kagenui. She's a somewhat unique take on both of the terms that define her, as tsukumogami are normally described as tools that have come back to life after years of neglect, and shikigami are typically depicted as spirits or ghosts that are bound to an onmyouji master. In her case, she's a corpse that was used as a "tool" and neglected but brought back to life, and a shikigami in the sense that she's a "spirit" that is bound to her master. Later in the series, she pretends to be Tsukihi Araragi's doll and lives in the Araragi household in order to protect Koyomi Araragi. She is the titular protagonist of one arc: Yotsugi Doll. Appearance Yotsugi looks like a 12 year old girl with turquoise hair, green eyes, pointy ears, and a strange orange hat with googly eyes. Her outfit consists of a frilly orange dress in varying shades of color, striped blue and grey stockings, and yellow boots. Personality Possibly due to the circumstances surrounding her creation, Yotsugi is seemingly void of any obvious personality traits. Her facial expression almost never changes from neutral and she speaks in a flat, monotone voice. Throughout the series she explores her identity by adopting various signature phrases and gestures. In her first appearance, she frequently ends statements with "Boku wa kimegao de sou itta", roughly meaning "I said, with a posed look", notably using the masculine "boku wa" to refer to herself. She would later drop this phrase out of embarrassment and regret, indicating her ability to express such emotions in her own way. When Koyomi mentions the subject he is immediately hushed by her and told never to bring it up again. She retains the mannerism of referring to anyone as an older sibling, even in situations where she's technically older. She refers to Koyomi as "oni no onii-chan", often translated as "devilish big brother" or "devil boy." She has been shown to address Deishuu Kaiki as Kaiki-''onii-chan as well, greeting him with a peace sign hand gesture and the words "yay" and "peace", much to his annoyance. She keeps seems to keep the "yay peace peace" mannerism from then on. Kagenui is the only person she calls her big sister without using it as an honorific (i.e. only ''Onee-chan as opposed to Yozuru-Onee-chan.) Kagenui has admitted there is some significance to this after Koyomi notices, but never explains what it is. Yotsugi also has an appreciation for muscles. Background Yotsugi was once a human before she died and became a corpse. Eventually, the corpse was resurrected as a doll-like tsukumogami by members of the Occult Research Club. Ononoki had to choose between Tadatsuru Teori and Yozuru Kagenui to decide who would be her master as a shikigami. Ultimately, she chose Kagenui, forging a bitter rivalry between Tadatsuru and Kagenui. She does not seem to have memories of what she was like prior to resurrection, as what she would consider her "life" started when she was resurrected. Plot ''Tsukihi Phoenix'' Yotsugi is first seen while Koyomi is walking with Mayoi Hachikuji. She mysteriously refers to each of them as "oni" and "snail" respectively and asks for the location of Eikou Cram School before leaving. This occurred after Koyomi had already ran into Kagenui for the first time, who was looking for the same place. It's revealed by Kaiki that she and Kagenui are specialists who specialize in immortal oddities. After Koyomi comes home, he finds the two of them at his door step and it's revealed that they had come to kill Tsukihi for being unknowingly being a Shide no Tori. Yotsugi uses her Unlimited Rulebook ability to blow the top of her body to smithereens. This angers Koyomi to a dangerous level, causing him to charge at her in rage. The attack didn't actually seem to do much though, as Tsukihi's upper half had already regenerated by the next time he looked at her. The two come to a compromise and agree to fight Koyomi and Shinobu Oshino elsewhere at a later time before finishing Tsukihi off. Yotsugi ends up battling a teenaged Shinobu and looses off screen. After Koyomi's conversation with Kagenui, she admits defeat and takes Ononoki with her. Mayoi Jiangshi Shinobu Time Shinobu Mail Hitagi End Koyomi Seed Yotsugi Doll Koyomi Reverse Abilities Yotsugi has a power called Unlimited Rulebook which allows her finger to shape-shift and cause explosions. The power can also be used for other things such as large jumps that behave similar to teleportation. Catchphrases / Running Gags * "I said with a posed look." * "Unlimited Rulebook." * "Yay, peace peace." Trivia *Yotsugi's first name literally means "cotangent", which shares a similar theme as Yozuru's name, which means "cosine". Her surname means "axe in a tree". Appears In * Nisemonogatari * Kabukimonogatari * Onimonogatari * Koimonogatari * Tsukimonogatari * Koyomimonogatari * Owarimonogatari * Zokuowarimonogatari * Orokamonogatari Gallery Yotsugi Ononoki Chara.jpg|Character sheet Kagenui&ononoki.jpg OnonokiYotsugi.jpg|First appearance from Nisemonogatari Yotsugi.jpg|Close up Yotsugi ononoki 36821.jpg|Yotsugi Ononoki Oki Yotsu.jpg|Yotsugi Ononoki Screen Shot 2012-07-13 at 7.46.08 PM.jpg|Unlimited Rulebook 12457121714_84cc2bc6ea.jpg|From Kabukimonogatari tumblr_nkyc6fA9CL1timq39o2_540.gif|Ononoki sitting on Gaen's lap in Onimonogatari tumblr_my62837ODy1r22euyo1_1280.png|Ononoki in the Koimonogatari arc sitting next to Kaiki B4zpPb6CIAEcllh.jpg|Picture of Ononoki in Tsukimonogatari tumblr_nzm4y195Hc1uq3bnuo1_540.jpg|Ononoki in a kimono as Tsukihi's doll at the end of Shinobu Mail in Owarimonogatari. tumblr_o4b810CyKr1srvlijo7_1280.jpg|Image showing Ononoki with Tsukihi in Koyomimonogatari. Tsukimonogatari-Img018.jpg sadgerhre.png|Maid clothes B4azQs4CAAA0LMT.jpg|Tsukimonogatari cover art featuring Ononoki 9a262d0f7063e4b4461a5e2006400ebe.png tumblr_ny6lakwGQK1u7tubeo1_1280.gif Navigation es:Yotsugi Ononoki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Exorcist Category:Oddities